delismissuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Alyssa Vanderbilt
Alyssa Iman Vanderbilt is an American television presenter. She is best known for hosting the syndicated talk show The Alyssa & Jack Show for seven years, and currently hosting the NBC daytime talk show Today! With Alyssa Vanderbilt. Vanderbilt began her professional career in radio, after having graduated from George Washington University with a degree in communication. After working for radio stations in Washington, D.C. for several years, Vanderbilt moved to New York City to begin working in televised news, where she worked for NBC News. Afterwards, Vanderbilt was selected as the replacement of Joanna Lawson in The Joanna & Jack Show, with the show being rebranded to The Alyssa & Jack Show. She cohosted with Jack Diamond for seven years, until departing to host her own morning talk show, focusing on current events and entertainment news, Today! With Alyssa Vanderbilt on NBC. Early life Vanderbilt was born in Bowie, Maryland to parents Ezekiel and Nora Vanderbilt (née al-Fulan). Her father is American, primarily of Dutch, German, and Austrian descent, while her mother is an immigrant from Palestine. Vanderbilt has stated that her father was Catholic, while her mother was Muslim, although neither were especially religious and she was raised secularly. Ezekiel worked as an attorney in Washington, D.C., while Nora was a freelance cosmetologist and licensed massage therapist. Vanderbilt is the eldest of three children; her younger siblings include brother Sebastian and sister Victoria. Vanderbilt attended public schooling in Bowie. She graduated from Bowie High School, where she was a cheerleader and honors student, and subsequently enrolled in George Washington University. Vanderbilt later graduated from GWU with a bachelor's degree in communication. Career Journalism and television presenting Vanderbilt began her career after graduating from college, working at the Washington, D.C. radio station WWDC. She remained there for several years, and was eventually promoted to on-air talent as a disc jockey. She later left WWDC, and became an on-air disc jockey for WIHT. After working at WIHT for several years, Vanderbilt moved to New York City after she was hired as a correspondent for NBC News. Her pieces focused on entertainment news, celebrity news, and current events. After working as an NBC News correspondent for several years, Vanderbilt was selected as the replacement of Joanna Lawson in the syndicated talk show The Joanna & Jack Show with Jack Diamond, leading the show to be rebranded as The Alyssa & Jack Show. Vanderbilt stayed on the show for seven years, until she began hosting the NBC daytime talk show Today! With Alyssa Vanderbilt. Vanderbilt later signed a contract with NBC to sign on as host of the Miss USA competition for its first five editions. Personal life Vanderbilt is married to Korean-Canadian actor David Cho. They began a relationship while Vanderbilt was hosting The Alyssa & Jack Show, and married two years afterwards. They have three children together: Natasha and fraternal twins Daniel and Anastasia. The family resides primarily on the Upper East Side of Manhattan in New York City, although they also own a home in Malibu, California. Category:American people of Arab descent Category:American people of Austrian descent Category:American people of Dutch descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Palestinian descent Category:American television presenters Category:George Washington University alumni Category:Living people Category:Miss USA presenters Category:NBC News correspondents Category:People from Bowie, Maryland